


A New Friend

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Magic_helmet: epilogue-kid Snape/Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magic_helmet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magic_helmet).



The man once known as Severus Snape lived a solitary life deep in the highlands of Scotland, away from all cities, and most towns. He had few visitors, and rather liked it that way. No one to answer to, protect, or hate any longer.

No one knew where he was. No one even knew he was alive. It was quite pleasant, really. Up to the day that Potter appeared.

It was a lovely day. All his herbs were flowering, so he was in his garden harvesting a few things he needed, and was trying to decide if he should have his usual agent stop by and see if the man was interested in any of the extras it looked as though he was going to have leftover from his garden this year.

He looked up from under his straw hat when he heard the gate squeak...and froze. Damn the boy. Leave it to him to spoil even his "afterlife."

"What do you want?"

The boy blinked at him with Lily's eyes a few moments before moving closer. "Snape?"

"Not any longer," Severus growled.

"But it is you, isn't it? In the village they call you, 'the old sourpuss.'"

"Yes. It's me. Now do your mother's oldest friend a favour and leave me alone."

"You're friends with mum?"

The boy looked shocked. As though he had no clue of the memories, the precious moments Severus had given him before he had 'died.' "What are you on about, boy?"

Even as the boy stepped forward, Severus had a fleeting realization. Too young. And were those...freckles? Not Potter then. His...son?

"I...dad told me about you. All the time while I was growing up."

Severus sneered. "And why would he do that?"

"He named me for you. Albus Severus."

Severus had never been more astonished in his long and dismal life. "Not...Sirius?"

The boy shook his head. "That's my older brother's middle name."

Well, and hadn't that been a short-lived pleasure. Second to that mongrel again. He turned away from the boy. "And what is it that you want from an old man?"

The boy shrugged. Now that Severus had gotten a good look at him, he knew the child couldn't be much older than eighteen. Likely fresh out of Hogwarts this past year. "I...used to talk to your portrait. He...you...said you'd be disappointed in yourself if you hadn't found a way to cheat death. I...had to find out if you were really alive."

"Well, now you know. So you can scamper on home and tell everyone that the evil Slytherin is still alive. And ruin what is left of my life," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Why would I do that?" the boy asked, and Severus looked up into an expression he hadn't seen the likes of since fifth year, before Lily had stopped talking to him.

"What?"

"I came here to meet you. To talk to you. I...always kind of liked that I was one of the few people you deigned to talk to at school. I'd hoped..."

Severus raised a brow. "Hoped?" he asked.

"That we might....be friends?"

Potter would have apoplexy if he ever found out, Severus knew. And the thought brought a smile to his face. He picked up the basket filled with herbs he'd picked. "I was just about to make some tea. Would you like to join me?"

The boy beamed at him. "Yes. Please!"

Severus shook his head, then led the way into the cottage. Friends with a Potter. But he knew, somewhere, Lily was smiling.


End file.
